


Lacrimosa

by koogeyamaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beheading, Character Death, Descent into Madness, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Else is Just There to Suffer, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Miya Twins as Kagamine Twins, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Cycle: The Story of Evil (Vocaloid), Song: Aku no Meshitsukai | The Servant of Evil, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, War, lots of beheading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogeyamaa/pseuds/koogeyamaa
Summary: “Us, a pair of cursed twins, bound to a bloody destiny.”Miya Osamu would let the world burn before letting harm fall upon his twin. If Miya Atsumu is a sinner, then Osamu will gladly carry the consequences of Atsumu’s sins. After all, the Spare must remain useful for the Heir, no?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Ari here! Today I offer you pain and heartbreak in the form of a Servant of Evil!AU featuring the Miya Twins. If you were familiar with the songs, come cry with me. For those who didn't know, you can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av04XfLtAcU) and then cry with me.
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank [Jaz](https://twitter.com/jacckals) for his unending support and ideas for this brainrot. Thank you for being the best beta I could ever ask for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing that Miya Kazane, the incumbent Queen of Inarizaki, knew about her twins was that they never knew a world where the other did not exist.
> 
> Pity that she would be unable to stop her husband, Miya Kasai, from tearing Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu apart.

**Inarizaki Kingdom, 1780.**

The night was dark. It was a rare occasion for the castle to be this quiet and empty. Miya Kasai, the reigning king of Inarizaki, had ordered every maid and guard in the castle to go inside their quarter. Forbidding them from stepping foot outside without his permission, promising death against anyone who dares disobey.

Of course, no one is suicidal enough to go against the King’s order.

The only source of light came from the dimly lit chamber where the Queen, Miya Kazane, was giving birth to the heir of Inarizaki. The King was standing guard on the outside, heart hammering as a gut-wrenching scream erupted from within the chamber.

Said Queen was panting heavily, a baby’s cries was the only thing that she could register in the midst of the excruciating pain she felt. Her _son_. Heaving a laboured breath, she closed her eyes and smiled gently. “Are we done?” she asked, voice heavy with exhaustion. 

A beat passed before the midwife shook her head, “I am afraid not, Your Highness. You are blessed with twins, it seems.” Her sentence made Kazane open her eyes in panic. Looking down at her stomach, she saw the reason why the midwife thought she might be having more than one child. Despite having given birth to a son, her belly remains porturding. As if signaling that there is one more occupant inside her.

Another _heir._

 **_‘_** _Whoever said that the best thing in life comes in pairs is a lying liar who lies,’_ Miya Kazane thought to herself. The reigning Queen of Inarizaki huffed a few labored bread, having had her strength sucked out. Her gaze then landed in at her firstborn who was swindled in the softest cloth humankind can offer, wailing and screaming so loud as if trying to say that, _‘I’m here. Look at me.’_ Kazane chuckled weakly. He is definitely Miya Kasai’s son, there is no doubt about it. 

Two eyes, one nose, ten fingers. Her son seemed to be in a perfect condition. Kazane’s heart started to swell in adoration. This was her flesh and blood, a surefire way of guaranteeing that Inarizaki will continue to grow; continue to conquer. In 20 years or so, this child will be crowned King with her and Kasai watching on the sideline, the very epitome of proud parents.

Kazane wondered about the cheers, the glistening crown that would adorn her son’s hair. She thought about the glory, how her son would look on the battlefield. Slaying, killing anyone who dares disrespect the Inarizaki Kingdom. She wondered if he would turn out to be as magnificent as Kasai is.

Then, her thought landed on her second son, the other twin, who was still hidden away in her womb. A baby who would look similar to her firstborn, yet without any privileges adorning his name. Whose existence would never amount to anything as long as the real heir is still around. She cannot help the clench in her heart, that is now weeping in pity of her second-born’s fate. 

A sharp pain in her abdomen interrupted Kazane’s thoughts. Her unborn child made their presence known through it, reminding her that she still needs to deliver him into the world. Kazane’s previous labour did nothing to prepare her for the agonizing pain she is experiencing right now. Pushing one child out of her womb is hard enough, now she has to push out two? 

“Just a little bit more, Your Highness, push. This humble servant can see the head already. Just one more child, and then you’re done.” Said the midwife who was currently kneeling between her open legs. 

Kazane huffed, ‘just,’ she said. As if the size of said ‘just one child’ was as small as a peanut.

Nevertheless, Kazane took a deep breath and **_pushed._ ** A scream tore its way up her throat, while she tried to push as hard as she could, to make way for her baby to finally be a part of this world. For a second, there was nothing but white in her vision. She could not hear, could not feel, could not _think_ about anything other than the agony. 

As the time went by, Kazane wondered why she can’t hear any sounds coming from her second-born. A rush of panic started to grapple in her heart.

“Is… Is my child okay? Why are they so silent?” she asked, voice hoarse. 

Kazane attempted to sit up, wanting to see her flesh and blood. But the pain that erupted from her lower part was so great that she almost collapsed back. The midwife immediately went to her side, giving her second-born back to Kazane’s embrace. “You don’t need to worry, Your Highness, the young Prince is breathing fine. He is just a quiet one, unlike his brother over there,” she said.

“Bring my firstborn to me, please.” ordered Kazane. The Midwife acquiesced, and walked up from where she was standing to where the Queen’s firstborn was sleeping soundly. Kazane cannot help it, her heart was beating so fast. 

She did it. 

She gave Inarizaki not only one but two heirs. 

“Here you go, Your Highness. Be careful with his head,” the midwife replied, passing the baby in her arms onto Kazane’s embrace. It was a bit tricky to maneuver the two babies in her grasp, but Kazane managed.

“Forgive my impudence, Your Highness, but have you given a thought of their names?” Kazane pondered a little at the question posed by the midwife. She gazed lovingly at her sons who were safely tucked in her embrace. Her firstborn, who is looking at his younger twin with as much curiosity as a baby could convey, eyes googly as he giggled when his palm touched his twin’s pinkie finger. She laughed softly, this one was definitely a firecracker. An exact opposite to the younger, who was more tranquil and calm compared to him. 

“Atsumu for the firstborn, and Osamu for the younger,” Kazane said, voicing her final thoughts firmly. 

Atsumu, since she could see how full of life her baby was. How fearless he was. Seems fitting to give him a name that would describe him as someone ambitious. Afterall, he was the Heir of Inarizaki. As for his younger twin, no other name would fit ‘calm’ and ‘at peace’ more than Osamu since the baby has not even made any sound following his birth. A sliver of worry started trickling in, as Kazane wondered silently; was it possible for Osamu to be a mute due to his quietness?

She knew that the throne was Atsumu's birthright. But she could not help but wonder; what if Osamu were given the same right? Would they turn Inarizaki upside down in an endless civil war or would one of them yield? 

While she was silently mulling over her worries, the midwife was busy packing up her things. Readying herself to go back home after doing her job of delivering the Queen’s babies. “Ah, can you tell my husband to come in first before you go?” The Queen’s melodic voice filtered through the room, oddly eerie. The midwife smiled, “Of course, Your Highness,” as she walked towards the door to invite the King that was guarding the Queen’s room in, face weary with concern.

“I’m sorry, but what’s your name again?”

“No, My Queen, you do not need to apologize. This humble servant is called Kiyoko, Your Highness.”

“Ah… Thank you for your service, Kiyoko.” the Queen paused, “and I’m sorry.”

The midwife, Kiyoko, cocked her head, confused on why the Queen was apologizing to her. Before she could reply, she felt something impaling her in the chest. She looked down, and saw the sword that was once sheathed in the King’s belt was now protruding out of her heart. Kiyoko coughed, blood running down her lips. Betrayed, her eyes bored ghastly at the Queen that was staring at her with hooded eyes, smiling softly. Stark contrast with what had just transpired in the room.

The Queen wanted her dead, and what the Queen wants the Queen gets.

The Queen stared down at Kiyoko, who is now on her knees once again, clutching at her chest, “Please do not take this as an offense, Kiyoko. Surely you would understand that I cannot let anyone outside the Palace know about the fact that there exist two heirs for the throne, no?” she said, with a voice so saccharinely sweet. 

Kiyoko fell down, body finally giving up to the damage sustained by her heart. 

The Queen sat there, staring disinterestedly at the body that lies at the feet of her bed.

“Tell someone to clean this mess up, will you?” she drawled, flicking her eyes away from the body. The King nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his wife’s temple. “Rest, darling, I will take care of everything” he whispered. Kazane gave a soft smile. Ever the gentleman, her Kasai was. She saw Kasai looking at their children with reverence he rarely displayed with people who were not her. She saw how his hand, that was full of metaphorical blood, was touching Atsumu’s cheek tenderly. When Kasai’s gaze fell on Osamu, she held her breath. 

Scared.

She was scared of what Kasai would say.

“Two heir, eh?” He murmured softly, voice still not losing their gentle tinge. Kazane nodded slowly, “The midwife said we were blessed, to be given twins at this age.”

Kasai hummed, “We are, indeed.”

Atsumu, who seemed to be sensitive to the tense situation in the room, started to cry loudly. Kazane hushed him, whispering quiet declarations of love to calm him down. A loud wail then ripped its way out of Osamu. ‘ _Ah,’_ the Queen noted, _‘it seems like Osamu is a sympathy-crier,’_ seeing as he finally cried when his twin’s wails filled the room. Kazane chuckled, then kissed Osamu's forehead.

A few seconds passed, as Kazane’s gaze grew forlorn and she smiled sadly at them. 

May the Gods grant mercy towards her sons, when they will inevitably be tainted by her and her husband’s sins.

* * *

**Inarizaki Kingdom, 1784.**

“What is this nonsense I hear about separating my children?” the Queen asked, coldly. Her piercing stare seemed to bore deep into the King’s eyes. Kasai sighed, gesturing at his Ministers to step away from the throne room. “Hello to you too, Kazane darling. Sit. Then we will talk.”

Kazane agreed wordlessly, taking her rightful place right beside Kasai. Looking expectantly at him to answer. Kasai pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing at it softly, before opening up his mouth, “Where did you hear such a thing, darling?”

“It does not matter, does it? Was it true?”

Kasai reached out his hands, grasping Kazane’s cold ones. Holding it tenderly, thumbing gently at the smooth skin, “Darling… You know that the plan since the beginning was to have only one Heir. We cannot afford the vulnerabilities that having two successors to the crown would give us. We are living in a time where even a safety of a royal was not guaranteed. The situation we are in now is unkind, darling.” Kasai slowly explained, eyes weary with exhaustion. “If they knew that our heir has a twin, they will use it to their advantage like the vultures that they are.”

Kazane sat silently, considering her husband’s response. Her thoughts flew to her little twin's antics. How Osamu seems to unconsciously yield to his brother, the way he would let Atsumu have the first choice at everything. The soft giggles that Atsumu produced whenever he tugged at Osamu’s clothes, asking for his attention. Asking him to play with blocks, in the babbles and gurgles only babies understand. Her twins were still young, barely four years old.

One definite thing that she knew about her twins was that they never knew a world where the other did not exist. Atsumu might have been born first, but in those excruciating 12 minutes they were apart, Atsumu had never once stopped wailing. Screaming out his fear, his need to have his twin back at his side. Only quieting down when Osamu was finally joining him in the world.

She remembered how possessive her twins were of each other. How Atsumu would cry the moment someone took Osamu away, the way Osamu then would bite, kick and scratch the person holding him just to crawl back to Atsumu, hugging him. Snarling at anyone who tried to approach them. She remembered fondly how the maids were scattered; looking for her, scared out of their mind but knowing that the only one that the twins would let through was only Kazane, their mother. Not even Kasai got the same privilege that she had.

Her twins trusted her to keep them safe, to keep them together. There is no way she would betray their trust like that. “I don’t think that was a good idea, my dear,” she finally spoke up, lifting her eyes to look at her husband in the eye.

“Why?”

“You are just asking for a catastrophe if you separate them, Kasai. Have you forgotten how vicious Osamu is, even as a baby, when he thinks someone is taking Atsumu away?” she asked, voice light. 

Kazane laughed gently when her husband started grimacing, obviously remembering that one incident where Osamu almost bit off a chunk out of their soldier’s foot when said soldier was carrying a crying Atsumu under the King’s order, to bring him to the throne room. 

“We have a lot of enemies, Kazane. What if they stole one of them away, groom them, and have them fight the other in a fight for our crown?” Kasai whispered, worried for the future of Inarizaki. 

His worries were not unfounded. The situation between Inarizaki and one of their rebelling provinces, Karasuno, had been quite tense since a few months ago. As if only a hair-trigger away from a blown-out civil war. Kazane nodded, silently acknowledging his woes.

“I understand your concern, dear, but I find it unnecessary. The only one who knew about the fact that there are two heirs is only our inner circle and some of your trusted knights. It will be fine, don’t worry too much about it.” she said gently, stroking her husband’s cheek. Trying to convey all the reassurances she could give to him. Kasai leaned towards her palm, basking in the warmth she provided him with.

“Okay, Kazane, okay,” Kasai conceded, admitting defeat to his wife's wish, “Osamu was not the only one you have to watch out for. I heard Atsumu throw a tantrum during their playdate with Rintarou today, because Rin took all Osamu’s attention away from him.” Kazane laughed, having heard such ruckus firsthand. “Not worth the effort, hmm?” she responded cheerily. Kasai laughed, ruffling her hair.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

At the entrance of the throne room, stood their Head Butler, Akagi Michinari. Kasai sighed, signaling Akagi to come closer. The ever obedient butler followed through, bowing his body low in the presence of the incumbent King and Queen of Inarizaki. 

“Pardon me, Your Majesty, for disturbing your time with Her Highness. However, I must inform you that your presence is required in the war council in the next 15 minutes. The envoy from Itachiyama and Kamomedai have just arrived.” Akagi explained, head still bowed. 

Kasai gives a noncommittal hum, “Of course, Akagi. Go tend to the envoys' needs, I’ll be there soon.”

“One more thing, Your Majesty. The Itachiyama brought the crown prince along,” Akagi said. Kasai’s eyebrow rose. For the crown prince of Itachiyama to come, there must be something out of the ordinary that the Sakusas expected from this meeting. He heaved a heavy sigh, relenting.

“Okay. I’ll go now.”

Akagi nodded, then took a step away from the current monarch’s presence. Kasai turned to his wife, eyes apologetic, “My apologies, beloved. It seems our time together has to be cut short,” he murmured. Kazane just gave a small smile, then said “Go, I will go to the twins.”

Kazane stood up, lowering up her head to kiss her husband on his cheek before leaving the throne room. Her steps were light, assured of her husband's agreement to not separate her sons. As she walked by, her gaze fell upon the two little figures playing in the garden. 

Her sun and moon, Atsumu and Osamu. Her bundle of pride and joy. She observed as Osamu and Atsumu engaged in a game of chase, their joyful giggles ringing through the empty garden.

She watched as Osamu fell down. She saw how his eyes seemed to well up in tears, that was probably caused by the scrape on his knees. Kazane frowned, her feet mindlessly brought her towards their way before stopping short. 

There was Atsumu, already kneeling in front of his brother. Pouting, in panic, trying to blow air at his brother’s knee. She saw how Osamu’s tears started to fade, and how he laughed at Atsumu, who just glared at him. Her heart warmed at that scene, retreating back from the garden.

Kazane knows that as long as they have each other, her little boys will be invincible.

* * *

The first thing that Kasai saw when he stepped foot into the war council room was the small boy sitting beside the Itachiyama envoy, Sakusa Kiyoomi. The little boy, as much as Kasai hated to admit it, looked like he belonged here with that stone cold expression that graced his face. An expression that should not be present on a 10 years old kid.

He heard that this kid was supposed to be a strategist in the making. A genius. Kasai’s thought wandered to his last encounter with the Itachiyama monarchs, where the reigning King cannot stop gloating about the achievement that his son—Kiyoomi—had accomplished at such a young age. The Sakusas decision to send a 10 years old into a war council was something that Kasai thought was done in arrogance. Children do not belong in a warzone, or behind it. Kasai tried to picture his twins marching into the battlefield, young as they are, and his stomach churned.

No. He would bathe the world in red before he let his children taste the bitter tang of war. The Sakusas might see Kiyoomi as a tool, but Kasai knows that his twins were anything but that. With a heavy sigh, he looked away from the Itachiyama heir and began addressing the room occupants.

“Shall we begin, gentlemen?”

Affirmative sounds echoed throughout the room. “So. About Karasuno. They are starting to become more of a thorn on our side lately. The insurgence had not died down, on the contrary, they got even more robust with each passing day.” The Kamomedai envoy, Hirugami, voiced out. “Yesterday we caught several of their people trying to infiltrate our kingdom. None of the insurgent leaders could be contacted.”

“Who, Sawamura?” Komori, the Itachiyama envoy, asked.

“Yes.”

“Have you tried contacting Sugawara? He is more, ah, accommodating than Sawamura.” Akagi reasoned. Komori shook his head, “I did, and to no avail, unfortunately.”

“What do these people want, exactly?” A soft voice interrupted. Ah. The Itachiyama heir. “If we could fulfil at least a few of their conditions to placate them, we might be able to quell the rebellion,” he continued. 

“It would be admitting defeat if we agree to their conditions, crown prince.” Kasai answered. The young prince tilted his head towards Kasai, and asked “and what are those conditions, Your Majesty?”

“For us to pull our troops from their territory, pay the war reparation cost, and acknowledge their independence from Inarizaki kingdom. None of those demands can be fulfilled, not if we want to maintain a strong front. Once we let one province declare their independence, it might give the other provinces similar ideas. It would threaten our position as a sovereign State.” Kasai explained. The Sakusa heir seemed to ponder a little, contemplating the facts that were laid out by the Inarizaki reigning King. 

“If you have no intention of fulfilling their demands, am I correct in saying that you are asking Itachiyama and Kamomedai to support Inarizaki in the upcoming civil war?” Sakusa asked.

“We also cannot forget the fact that these people manage to snuck into both Itachiyama and Kamomedai territory, wreaking havoc. While I cannot speak for Itachiyama, crown prince, Kamomedai would stand with Inarizaki as we have done for centuries,” Hirugami chimed in, eager to make his position clear. Kasai saw the glint in Sakusa heir’s eyes, as if he seemed to be under the impression that such blind loyalty was a foolish one.

Before Sakusa could open his mouth, Kasai cut in. “Consider it as a selfish interest, crown prince. It would give a poor precedent if Karasuno were to succeed. Wouldn’t you agree, that if the provinces in your kingdom see that Karasuno could revolt and get away with it, it is possible that they would follow Karasuno’s footsteps and declare an independence from you?” The Sakusa heir paused, his eyes bore into Kasai’s. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s unnerving gaze feels as if the young heir was trying to delve deeper into his soul—baring him to the bone. The eye contact between the two lasted for a minute before the young prince averted his eyes and nodded. “Itachiyama will also assist Inarizaki, should the worst come to shove and a civil war is inevitable.” 

Kasai let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. 

This is it. 

“Then, shall we devise a treaty?”

The solemn nod that came from the Sakusa heir and Kamomedai envoy’s direction signalizes their agreement. Kasai cannot help but wonder, _‘is this enough to guarantee Kazane and the twins’ safety?’_

He was aware his choices would lead his people directly to the center of the war. But he would be damned before he let anything touch his family. Not if he could help it.

* * *

**Inarizaki Kingdom, 1786.**

“Mama, Mama!” A high pitched voice greeted Kazane. She looked up from the pile of documents in front of her and saw her Atsumu running down to where she is. “Please don’t run, honey. I am not going anywhere,” she said as an amused smile found its way to her lips. The boy in front of her nodded carelessly while peering at her documents. His nose scrunched up, distaste evident in his face. “Mama, let’s go to the garden!”

“Why don’t you go with Samu, hmm?”

If Atsumu was not pouting before, he sure is now. “He doesn’t want to go, Ma. He said he would rather play inside than go catch butterflies with me. Stupid Samu.” He whined. Kazane just chuckled, her fingers reaching out to pinch her son’s cheek, “No bad words, darling.”

The boy in question just wiggled away from her hands, looking at her like she had committed a grave crime against his person, “Mama!” Kazane chuckled. She patted her lap, signaling her son to come sit in her lap. Atsumu wasted no time, he immediately made himself comfortable in Kazane’s lap.

Once he was safely seated in her embrace, she resumed reading the documents in front of her. One of her hands is gently stroking Atsumu’s hand. Ever the curious child, Atsumu’s eyes once again fall on her paper. “What are you doing, Ma?”

“Hm? This?” Kazane asked, referring to the stack of papers in front of them.

“Uh-uh.”

“Treaties, darling. I oversee all the treaties that our Kingdom made with both private entities and other kingdoms.” She answered, trying to word out her explanation in the simplest way possible. Atsumu made a face at her explanation. “Sounds boring. Why can’t you just play in the garden? It’s more fun, Mama!” he asked, eyes wide. 

“It’s boring?”

“Yup!”

“Do you know that this is what you will do when you become king, darling?”

Atsumu gasped, disbelief apparent on his face. “No, no, Mama. Why? Can’t I just catch butterflies with Samu?” Kazane laughed at his innocent question, fondness surged through her heart. “Of course not, darling. When you become king, you have to protect me, Papa, and Samu. You can’t do that if you only catch butterflies, can you?”

Atsumu seemed to consider her words with a frown that marred his face as his hands touched Kazane’s face. Soft. Gentle. As if he is scared that one touch is going to make her crumble to dust in front of him. “Reading papers can protect Mama?”

“Yes, darling.”

A toothy grin made its way onto Atsumu’s face. “Oh. Okay. If it’s for Mama, I will read every paper that I see!” he said proudly, looking at her with adoration. “Only for Mama? What about Samu and Papa?” she asked, with a bright smile gracing her face.

Atsumu scowled at her question, “Papa can read for himself since Papa is the king. And Samu also has to protect Mama. So he has to read too!” Kazane just giggled at his statement before kissing his forehead. “Darling, why don’t you go to the garden first? Mama will come after you in a few. One paper, and then we’ll catch butterflies together.”

He shot out of her lap at that, excitement apparent in his expression. Kazane can envision an imaginary tail wagging in eagerness coming from her son. “Really?” he grinned. 

“Really. Go on now.”

Atsumu nodded so fast at her statement, prepared to run out of the room as she said “No running in the corridor, darling.” which fell on deaf ears as her son dashed out of her room. Shaking her head, she allowed a smile to grace her lips as she continued her work.

Atsumu skipped happily to the garden, his steps light as he made his way towards the pavilion. He loved the garden, everything always seemed so beautiful and otherworldly. He plucked a rose from one of the nearby bushes, and mindlessly toyed with it. 

As he waited for his mama to come, Atsumu laid down on the pavilion. What his mama said before is haunting his mind once again. His mind wandered to his tutors who always brought up how a future king should behave. He noticed that while he received education to be a proper king, Osamu was not granted the same privileges. 

No matter how much he tried to search for an answer, he failed to understand why. Was he not the same as Osamu? _‘I have to ask Mama about this,’_ he thought, _‘If I can be King, Osamu can too! We will rule together as kings.’_

On his peripheral vision, he saw Suna Rintarou walking alongside his father. Atsumu hesitated for a second before he shouted at the boy, “Rin!”

Said boy whirled around, trying to find the source of the loud voice calling for him. When his gaze landed on Atsumu, he relaxed. Atsumu watched as Rintarou murmured something to his father before making way towards Atsumu. When Rintarou finally arrived at the pavilion, Atsumu gave him one of his bright grins before asking, “Rin! What are you doing here?”

“His majesty requested my father’s presence at the council and he asked me to accompany him,” Rintarou replied with that bored tone of his. Fleetingly, he seemed to observe Atsumu for a bit. “Where’s your better half?”

“Inside, reading at the library.”

Rintarou hummed at that, “Did you fail in luring him out to play with you?”

“Samu is just boring, Riiin.” Atsumu whined, unwilling to admit that Rin was right.

Rintarou shook his head, chuckling lightly. “And why are you here instead of at the library, hmm? I thought the future king would be more studious. I bet Osamu knows more about being a king than you did.” he joked. Atsumu punched his shoulder gently. “I can be king too, Mama said so.” he replied.

Rolling his eyes, Rintarou scoffed. “Of course she did.” Comfortable silence engulfed the two boys, who are now lying down on the pavilion, eyes wandering at the pavilion’s ceilings. “Say, Rin, can Samu and I both be kings?”

Rintarou turned his head towards his companion, eyebrows raised. “No, I don’t think so.” he answered slowly, gauging Atsumu’s response. The boy he was looking at just closed his eyes before saying “But I want him by my side, Rin. He is my twin. We’re supposed to share everything.” Atsumu whispered softly, as if those words were not intended for Rintarou to hear.

Rintarou felt an ounce of pity fill his conscience. He knew that the twins were codependent on each other despite being as different as the sun and the moon. But he also knew that a future where both Atsumu and Osamu could rule together was near impossible. A civil war between the two is more likely to happen, if Osamu ever wished to fight for the throne. He cannot begin to imagine how bad it was for Osamu, to always be hidden behind his brother’s shadow. 

Atsumu sighed heavily before opening up his eyes, blinking lazily at the ceiling up above. “Well, I will just ask Oikawa- _sensei_ later. Maybe he could give me a different answer.” Rintarou hummed at his statement, silently praying that Oikawa was wise enough to not add more fuel to the fire. Having two reigning kings is just a disaster waiting to happen.

Eager to change the topic, Rintarou said, “You never answered my question. What are you doing here?” Atsumu perked up at that. “Mama said we will play in the garden after she finished her paper. So I’m waiting for her here!”

Come to think of it, it has been quite some time and her mama is still not here. Atsumu wondered, _‘was Mama still busy?’_ as he got up from the pavilion floor. He saw Rintarou follow his lead and stood up. “Ah, Her Highness is coming? Then I best believe I should go before she arrives.” he said. 

“You know Mama would not mind you here, right?” Atsumu asked, displeased that Rintarou is leaving him to be alone again in the garden. He saw Rintarou rolling his eyes as he said, “I wouldn’t want to intrude. I have to go look for my father too. Talk to you later, Atsu.”

Atsumu hummed his affirmation as he watched Rintarou retreated. He could not help but feel bored and lonely once again. Atsumu stood up, deciding to walk around the garden by himself. He was sure that his mama would easily find him when she finally arrived. As he walked down the abundances of roses, he saw a few maid talking to themselves. Intrigued and in his haste to not be alone, he decided to approach them despite not being familiar with those faces.

When he got closer, he could hear the soft murmurs uttered by those maids. It was a bit muffled due to their distance, but he could make out a few words as the maid said “... I don’t know, I like Prince Osamu better than the Crown Prince. He seemed more kindhearted and intelligent compared to the Crown Prince, no?”

That statement stopped him in his tracks. Atsumu’s heart lurched down. Pang of hurt gnawing at his chest. The maids thought Samu was the better candidate? He leaned closer, silently, wanting to hear more despite knowing that it would only end in him getting his feelings hurts.

“I agree. All the crown prince does is wander around the castle, running away from his tutors. I get it, he is still young. But if his twin can do what’s expected of him, why can’t he?”

“Hush, the King will have your head if you two talked about the princes like that.”

“The King has better things to do than listening to the palace's maids chatter, Ayame. Who knows, maybe the second prince would start a coup in the future to claim the throne. Makes you wonder if the two princes would end up killing each other.”

At that, Atsumu decided to retreat. His mind was spinning. Osamu killing him for the throne? What if Mama agrees with the maid assessment that Osamu is the better choice for the throne? Would Osamu kill him, then? Atsumu would never have dreamed of killing Osamu, not even for the throne. If his twin asked, he would gladly give him the crown. 

_‘But would Osamu?’_ whispered the ugly part of his mind.

In his wrecked state of mind, he failed to notice his mother making her way to him. “Atsumu, darling, I’m sorry for taking too long.” she said as a greeting. Atsumu nodded, still refusing to look up. His mother observed him closely before tilting his downcast head up, meeting her eyes. She saw his crestfallen expression with tears brimming at his eyes. “Oh no, darling, what happened?”

Atsumu opened his mouth to tell her what he accidentally heard, before clamping it shut again. He was scared. Scared to see his mama’s response. Too terrified of her agreeing with the maids. Horrified at the possibility of him being dead because Osamu wants him out of the way.

“Nothing, Mama.”

Atsumu paused, before continuing “Can I go back to my room? I think I am too tired to catch butterflies, Ma. I’m sorry.”

* * *

That night, Atsumu could not sleep. His mind was being too noisy, he still could not forget the things he heard this evening. He could hear Osamu’s soft breathing and the gentle sound of book creasing as his twin busied himself with the new book that took his interest. Unable to keep his thoughts inside, Atsumu turned to his side.

“Samu, what do you want to be when you grow up?” Atsumu asked quietly. His twin looked up from the book he is currently reading and faced him, “You know the answer to that, Atsu,” he answered. Atsumu pouted, dissatisfied with the response coming from his brother. “What is it? If I know then I wouldn’t bother asking, dumbass.”

Osamu heaved a heavy sigh before closing his book and sat up on his bed. “I don’t know.” Atsumu hummed. This is it. A moment of truth.

“Do you want to be King, Samu?”

“Maybe. If you don’t want it. Why, got tired of being the Crown Prince?”

Hearing no response coming from his twin, Osamu looked curiously at his twin’s figure who was still hugging his stomach. A posture he always adopted whenever he is feeling insecure “Why do you ask, Atsu? Is something wrong?” That question seemed to make Atsumu even more troubled. Mimicking Osamu, he too got up from his lying position and sat.

The air grew somber, as the silence stretched out between them. “Samu?”

“Yes, Atsu?”

“Would you throw me away?”

Osamu frowned. What brought this on? Atsumu shouldn’t be worrying over this kind of thing. “Wh—”

“If you become King, what will become of me, Samu?”

Osamu stared at his brother, dumbfounded, sighing heavily before beckoning his brother to come sit on his bed. “Are you an idiot?” he said. Atsumu huffed when he saw his twin’s bewildered expression. His little fist cuffed Osamu’s head, showing his irritation. “I was serious, asshat.”

“So am I, Atsu. What is up with that question?”

“Nothing! Go away!”

“You were the one sitting on my bed, stupid.”

Disgruntled, Atsumu throws a pillow at his brother’s face, who dodged it with ease. Eyes downcast, Atsumu refused to look at his younger twin who is scrutinizing him with as much curiosity as a five-years-old can muster. “Atsu, come on, talk to me.”

“No.”

“Atsu.”

“No.”

“Even if I promised we will play in the garden all day tomorrow?”

Atsumu paused at that. Osamu, seeing that his twin might give in soon, pushes on, “I will even give you my share of the pudding at breakfast,” he added, as an additional measure. Atsumu lights up at that. “Promise?”

“Yea yea, you big goof. Now what’s wrong?”

Atsumu fiddled with the hem of his clothes before answering, “I heard the maid talking.”

“About?”

“The possibilities of you becoming King. You are more fit to become one than me, Samu. But if you get to be king, then what will become of me? I heard stories about brothers killing brothers just to secure the throne. Would you kill me, Samu, if I get in your way?”

Silence engulfed the two of them until Osamu scoffed and thwacked Atsumu in the back of his head. “Idiot. I would rather not be King if the only way to become one is to kill you, Atsu.”

“But—”

“No buts. I don’t care who becomes King, moron. I have no desire to be one either. Do you want to be a king?”

“You’re more suitable, Samu,” Atsumu whispered, eyes fleeting downwards. Osamu sighed, and said “That’s not an answer, Atsu. Forget what you think is suitable or not. Forget what people said and just answer me honestly. Do you want to become King?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then it’s settled. You’ll be the King.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be there by your side, of course. Where else? You’re too much of a moron to be left alone. Who knows, maybe you’ll accidentally start a war with some kingdom if I’m not there to watch over your troublesome ass.”

“Mean!” Atsumu yelled as he hit his brother’s back with his fist. Osamu retaliated, stuffing the pillow that Atsumu threw a few minutes ago back at his face. Guffawing, the two of them filled the once quiet room with chortles. Not caring even an ounce of the possibility that they might disturb the guards that were residing outside of their room.

As the chuckles finally died down, Atsumu got back to his respective bed. Worries not totally forgotten, he spoke softly. “Samu?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise that you will never leave me?”

“I promise, Atsu. Go to sleep. I will be here in the morning, and all the mornings after that. Cannot leave my little brother alone now, can I?”

Atsumu threw a toy towards his twin, “I am the older twin, stupid.” while Osamu just chuckled. “Yea yea, with the way you acted I wouldn’t notice.” Atsumu grumbled when he heard that, cursing his twin softly under his breath.

There were a lot of things that Atsumu did not know.

But if there’s one thing he would never doubt, it’s this; as long as he got Osamu by his side, he could conquer everything. After all, his biggest blessings were not his privileges as the crown prince but rather having Osamu as his brother. With that in mind, he succumbed willingly to the goddess of sleep’s embrace.

* * *

**Karasuno Rebellion Camp, 1788**

Tension was running high, as Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi stared at the letter that was returned unopened by the Inarizaki monarchs. They knew that this meant the Monarchs once again refused to satisfy their demands.

“I just don’t understand, Koushi. Why are they this pigheaded? Karasuno won’t bow down to them. We can keep this war going, bringing the battlefield to their doorstep.” Sawamura growled, frustration apparent in his mannerism. The man addressed as Koushi just heaved a heavy sigh, “We know since the first time we staged a rebellion that this will be a tough battle to win, Daichi.”

Daichi let out a long breath. This civil war has been ongoing for two long years and neither side wants to back down. “Daichi… Maybe this is it. A sign for us to give in.” Koushi said quietly. Daichi whipped his head towards Koushi, startled. He could not believe that Koushi would utter such words.

“Give up, Kou?” he asked, voice cold.

Silence greeted him, as Koushi sighed into the darkness. No other words fall from his lips. Daichi gritted his teeth, “After all these years, Koushi? Do you remember the price we have to pay, the sacrifices we made? Now you want to quit?”

“Of course I remember!”

“Then why, Koushi? Why do you say that we should just give up, as if you do not care an ounce about the things we suffered through?!”

“It’s exactly because I care, Daichi. We have lost thousands of people in this rebellion! I cannot, in good conscience, let you march into another battle knowing full well that your fight will end in another citizen losing their life, losing their family!” Koushi shouted, temper flaring.

The silence that followed Koushi’s shout was deafening. The other occupants in the room did not dare to make another sound. Daichi looked away from the white haired man in front of him. Eyes straying away, he took his time in filing the expression of each and every one of them that was unfortunate enough to be in this room.

He saw how battle-worn Tanaka Ryuunosuke was. The man who usually clamored around in high spirit now seems to be a mere shell of his former self. He noted how Nishinoya Yuu was looking at them with glassy eyes, still mourning the loss of his spouse—Azumane Asahi. He forgot, when was the last time he, Koushi, Yuu, Ryunosuke and Asahi laughed—let alone smile—with careless abandon.

He knew this war ruined them. 

However… “This is not just my fight, Koushi. Did you forget what they did to us, huh?” Not giving time for his companion to reply, he bludgeoned on. “Do you remember how you had to beg, kissing some officer’s shoes, just for a scraps of food to feed Tobio? Do you remember how they laughed at Hitoka, raped her, then made her sell her body in order to continue living? Have you forgotten her dead body hanging from the ceiling? Let’s not mention Kiyoko, whose mangled corpse was dumped in that alley as if she was yesterday’s trash. You know all this, and you still dared to say that this is only my fight and that we should just give in?”

Koushi flinched at his words. Daichi knew he was being unfair. But if they chickened out now, all these things would be for nothing. “I know you are tired, Kou. I am too. But I cannot do this alone. We will win, we will find a way.” he whispered.

No one said anything after that. Koushi rubbed his face harshly, frustration evident in his posture. Daichi saw Ryuunosuke’s expression grow contemplative before he let out a low chuckle. “Hear me out, will you?”

“What is it, Ryuu?”

“They refused to listen to us when we asked them politely, yes?”

Daichi frowned, “I wouldn’t call a rebellion a polite way but, yes, sure. What about it?”

A dangerous glint made its way into Ryuunosuke’s eyes as he looked Daichi dead in the eyes. “Maybe it’s time for us to be even more, ah, forceful in our attempt.” Koushi gave a derisive laugh, “What is more forceful than a declaration of war, Ryuu?”

Ryuunosuke turned to Koushi, “Well, a war is hardly personal, no? The stupid King could just send his troops to deal with us with no further thought. Let’s make it personal. After all, this war **_is_ **personal, right?” That got Yuu’s attention. The man who was silent since the beginning started to ponder on the possibility. “But, how?”

Ryuunosuke grinned, all sharp teeth on display. “We got the Heir, we got the Kingdom on our mercy.”

“Are you saying—” Koushi gasped softly.

“Yes. Let’s kidnap the Heir. We’ll ensure that the King has no choice but to abide by our demands.” Daichi gave a non-committal hum at Ryuunosuke’s suggestion. “That’s not a bad idea. Now we only have to devise a way to successfully kidnap him. The prince is eight years old, correct? Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Have you guys gone insane?” Koushi cut in, eyes ablaze. “It’s a child we are talking about. Not to mention that the kid would be safely protected behind the iron wall of Inarizaki. Hundreds of guards would be placed there. There is absolutely no way this plan will succeed!”

“Koushi, stop.” Yuu murmured, voice thick with tiredness. “Are we not children too, back then? Was Hitoka not a child, when they destroyed her so thoroughly? Whether you like it or not, children will always be the victims of war. I refuse to let their side suffer no consequence while we stay here mourning and burying our children. Think of Asahi, Koushi.”

Koushi’s eyes were fierce in their refusal to back down. “Then what differs between us and them, Yuu, if we are this eager to abandon our morality once we encounter a hard spot to break through?” 

Yuu gave a sad smile, “Nothing. That’s the irony of it. We are all villains in the grand scheme of war no matter how pure our intention was.”

Koushi seemed to be at a loss for words, unable to comprehend that Nishinoya Yuu—someone who always fought for the greater good—could be reduced to this. He could not handle this anymore, this was not what he signed up for. “I cannot do this. Do whatever you want, but I want it to be clear that I want no part in it. All of you should be ashamed of yourself.” he said as he walked away from the group. Feet heavy, with each step he took towards the door that was soon going to separate him from them. His friends. 

**BAM!**

The door was slammed shut. Daichi rubbed his forehead, weariness evident in his face. “Let him be, give him time to think. He will come around.” Yuu and Ryuunosuke nodded, face somber. “So how are we going to do this?”

“The Goddess summer festival,” Yuu voiced out, “It’s in two weeks. That’s the only time those tyrants will step outside the castle. It would be a suicide mission if we ever need to snuck into the palace to kidnap him.”

Ryuunosuke nodded, “That, and the fact that it’d be easier to take him in a crowded place. If we’re going to do this in a few weeks, we better make a plan that would not fail. We cannot afford failure..”

Daichi gave a non-committal hum as a sign of agreement. _‘Let this one plan succeed’_ he thought to himself as the three of them began working on their masterplan. 

Failure was never an option, for their heads were the ones in the line this time.

* * *

**Inarizaki Kingdom, 1788**

Peals of laughter and overjoyed scream could be heard coming from the Princes’ room. Osamu shook his head when he heard his brother’s rambunctious sniggers as he conversed with their mother. It was the day of the summer festival where the monarch was required to be present at the Townhall to pay their homage to the Goddess of Summer. Osamu wondered if this was the reason why their maid woke them up earlier than usual.

“Osamu, honey, pass me the tie on the second cabinet, will you?” His mother’s sweet voice roused him from his thoughts. He smiled and nodded as he made his way to the cabinet she mentioned. Their mother was always the one who insisted on dressing Atsumu on any big days. Fleetingly, he pondered on why their mother never did the same to him. Maybe it was because Atsumu was the crown prince, so he had to look more presentable than Osamu did.

“Here you go, mother.”

“Thank you my dear,” she replied as she ruffled his hair.

It was warm, his mother’s hands.

“Samu,” now it was Atsumu's turn to call out his name. Osamu just hummed, waiting for him to continue. “Why are you not dressed? We are going to go in a few minutes.” When those words escaped from Atsumu’s mouth, he could see their mother stiffened on the chair. “Atsumu, darling, you know that Osamu cannot attend the festival, right?” she cooed softly while Atsumu just scowled at her.

“Why not? Samu is a prince too, Mama! Why can’t he go with me?” 

That question had lingered on Osamu’s mind for God knows how long. He knew that Atsumu and he were not treated in the same way. This is not the first time that he was not allowed to go with his twin to a public event. Usually, his mother would tell Atsumu that he was sick, and whisked him away easily without any protests coming from the elder twin. 

For a long time, he had wondered about the whys and the hows. Wondered if he could be loved by his mother the way Atsumu was loved. 

He could see his mother’s thinking face, like she was trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy Atsumu and not hurt Osamu. Her eyes caught his and he could see the plea for help there, “I was not feeling well, Atsu. Go on without me. You want to see the fireworks and the fountains, right?” Osamu said gently. He could see how his mother slowly let out the breath she was holding as she relaxed.

“You heard your twin, darling. Come now, Papa is waiting.”

Atsumu seemed hesitant, before looking Osamu in the eye to gauge his reaction. Osamu returned the stare with a deadpan expression, waiting for Atsumu to be satisfied with what he saw. “I will bring you candies and onigiris when I get back, Samu. Feel better soon, so next time we can go to the festivals together!” he said, eyes shining bright with excitement.

Osamu chuckled quietly, knowing that such a thing was near impossible, but unwilling to rain on his brother’s parade. “Yea, yea. Whatever you want, Atsu.” he replied with a smile. Atsumu returned the smile then skipping outside, eager to meet their father. 

The only person who stayed in the room was their mother and him. Osamu tilted his head, confused. “You’re not going, Mother?” he asked. She shook his head, “In a minute, honey. Thank you for what you said before. I would bring you with me if I could but—” 

“I understand, Mother. It was for our own safety that one of us has to be concealed away. I know. You don’t have to feel bad.” Osamu cut her off before she could finish her sentences. Kazane gave a sad smile at his statement, before hugging him tight, “How I wish you never have to say those words, honey. I’m sorry.” she whispered softly.

Osamu hugged her back, the warmth of her embrace made the bitter pang on his heart settle a little. It was okay. She loved him too. Everything was going to be okay. “It’s okay, Mother. You should go, Father must be waiting for you.” he said as he let her go. Kazane then got up, and bent her back a little so she could kiss him on the forehead.

“Be good, Osamu. I will see you when I get back.” She said as she made her way to the door.

“Mm.” Osamu hummed, pausing, “I love you, Mother.”

Kazane looked surprised when she heard him, stopping short before smiling softly. “I love you too, honey.” and walked away from the room, closing the door behind her. 

Osamu let out a tired sigh and threw himself onto the bed. It would be a lie if he said he was not envious of Atsumu. He wanted to see the grandivity of the festivals. He wanted to stand beside his father as he gave out his speeches. He wanted to see anyone, someone, other than the people that lived in the secluded part of this castle where he and Atsumu resided. But he thought again of Atsumu, his tears-stricken expression from that night.

He could receive all the things Atsumu did if he so chose, if he asked his father for a chance to be considered as the crown prince instead of Atsumu. But he could not do that to his twin. He could not be the one who caused Atsumu pain. 

So he endured. 

But… He is allowed to be exhausted for enduring everything, right?

Osamu sighed, he knew better than to wallow in his misery since he was also unwilling to change their fate. With a heavy heart, he got up from his bed and walked towards the entrance. Even if he could not go to the town hall, he could still roam the castle. Might as well spend some time outside. _‘Should I go to the library?’_ he thought to himself before nodding. Library seemed like a good choice.

He opened the door, and saw how deserted the corridor was. Usually it would be packed with the maids and guards. Now there were only three guards he could see guarding this part of the castle. Paying them no mind, he continued his journey to the library when his eyes fell on a familiar figure who was sitting by themselves in the empty classroom near the library. 

_‘Is that Rin?’_ he mused, ‘ _Why is he not at the festival?’_

Osamu quickened his pace, eager to find out if the person in question was indeed Rintarou or somebody else. “Rin? What are you doing here?” he asked when he finally arrived in front of the boy. Rintarou looked up, arching an eyebrow towards the younger prince. “What, am I not allowed to come here?” Osamu chuckled before taking a seat in front of him.

“You know what I mean, Rin.”

“Haha,” Rintarou huffed, “I was not in the mood to be in the crowd. Your other half might be thriving in that kind of situation but I won’t” he said. Osamu hummed, agreeing to Rintarou’s statement. Atsumu definitely will flourish in that environment. “So, what’s the excuse this time?” Rintarou asked.

“Hmm?”

“Why are you here and not out there? You are a Prince too, you know.”

“Atsumu is the Crown Prince.”

“Doesn’t mean that you’re not a prince too, Samu.”

Osamu did not deign Rintarou with an answer at that; not knowing what to say. “It’s safer if the people thought that only one prince existed, Rin. You know this as well as I do.” Rintarou scoffed, a condescending smirk made its way to the older boy’s face. “Inarizaki is too much of a coward, Samu. There are several kingdoms out there who had multiple heirs. His Majesty is being too, ah what’s the word, paranoid. Pardon my rudeness though.”

Osamu shook his head at that, not wanting to acknowledge that what Rintarou said might have some merit to them. “Do you want to play chess?” he asked, diverting the subject. Rintarou exhaled, eyes boring into Osamu for a few seconds before nodding. 

“Sure, in the library?” As Osamu nodded, both of them made their way to the library.

Osamu did not know how long the time had passed. Rintarou is currently lazing around on the sofa near the fireplace. Their game of chess had finished not a long time ago, with Rintarou as the solid winner. Osamu begrudgingly admitted that the older boy was good. With nothing more to do, he studied the boy in front of him.

“Rin,” he murmured.

“Yes?”

“Is it common for brothers to kill each other for the throne?”

He could see the exact moment Rintarou froze, surprised at his question. He hurriedly added before Rintarou could answer, “Atsu was scared I was going to kill him, you know. Baffles me to how he could come to that conclusion. I was just wondering if this is a common occurrence.” Rintarou hummed at that. “It’s more common than you think.” before looking away, fixing his gaze towards the fireplace once more.

Silence stretched between the two, before Rintarou opened up his mouth, “Hey, Samu, I got a question.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t you resent Atsumu, even just for a little bit, for taking the goods and leaving you with the bads?”

Osamu paused, contemplating for a bit. “I’m human, Rin. Of course I do. But you and I both know that he deserves the title more than I do. I cannot be mad at him for being brilliant. Mother always said that he was like the sun. Bright. Shining. Full of life. She cannot be more right.” Osamu chuckled before continuing, “and while she said I was the moon to his sun, I don’t think that’s accurate. I was more of a sunflower. Desperate for an ounce of his warmth to bask in. Following along in his footsteps. Not because I want to be him, no. But because I want to protect him.”

“Protect him? You are not responsible for Atsumu, Osamu.”

“That’s where you are wrong. I never knew a world where Atsumu did not exist. We were born together, you know. Where he goes, I go. It’s that simple.”

“That would be your downfall one day, Samu.”

“So be it.”

* * *

The sun was bound to set soon, and Atsumu had not returned to the castle. Osamu tries not to overthink it. Surely, he got held up on the way because of Atsumu's short attention span who could not resist the temptation of glittery and shimmering things that caught his eyes. He was making his way to his room when he saw the guards rushing in. He frowned, confused. “Young Prince, please, follow us to the throne room” they huffed, out of breath.

“Why? What happened?”

“The Crown Prince is missing, Young Prince.”

Osamu felt like he could not breathe when those words were uttered by the guards. His ears kept ringing, as if refusing to receive the information. He felt lost, drowned in momentary panic. Atsumu, his Atsumu was missing. “W-What? How?” He whispered, voice stone cold, making the guards bow their head lower. “No. Lead me to the throne room. I want to see father.”

The guards were quick to nod, and they made the journey to the throne room. Along the way, Osamu could not help but drown even further in his worries. His mind flew to his last memory of Atsumu, bright-eyed with a smile promising him candies and onigiris. Could not help but wonder, if it was going to be the last time he would be able to see that.

A ghost of thought filtered through his musing, _‘If Atsumu is gone, the spot for the throne would be empty.’_ and he quickly shook his head, trying to remove said thoughts. No. Who cares if the throne was empty? He would not be the crown prince. Because Atsumu will return, he will ensure that. Osamu might be young but he is the Prince of Inarizaki. If he could not move heaven and hell to find his brother, he was never worthy of such a title.

When he walked in, he saw his father's stormy face which betrayed the calm posture he adopted. The throne next to him was empty. Osamu cannot help but wonder where his mother was. Was she okay?

“Father,” he bowed, as he greeted his father. “Atsu is missing?”

His father grunted, “Yes. We do not know who took him. Those bastards killed all his guards and tried to kill your mother by stabbing her with a knife laced with poison.” Osamu humed, “Is mother okay?” 

Osamu saw his father's expression twisted into a grimace. “I do not know, son. Don’t worry about her, she is a strong woman, your mother. She won’t let this incident be the thing that killed her, not when her baby is in danger.” Kasai stated, a weary chuckle escaped from his lips.

Osamu’s lips thinned. He did not like this. “Can I see her, father?”

“Later. After the physician stabilized her.”

“What about Atsu, what are we going to do about him?”

His father looked away, jaw tense. Osamu could see the stress lines painted in his father’s face. “The guards have all been deployed. Our army too. They are currently searching throughout the nation for him.” Osamu’s frowns deepen. This is not enough. They are not doing enough. “Do you have any suspicion on who might be behind this, father?”

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Osamu whirled around, the heavy sound of his Father’s head butler’s step cut through their conversation. He was running towards the throne, clutching an envelope. “Pardon the unsightly entrance, Your Majesty. A letter just arrived, it’s from the rebels.”

Kasai waved his hand, dismissing Akagi’s announcement. “Do I look like I care about what a bunch of insolent rebels have to say at this moment, Akagi?”

“They have the Crown Prince, Your Majesty.”

Both Osamu and his father froze at Akagi’s statement, before his father snatched the letter away from Akagi’s Grasp. He skimmed through the letters, expression growing more and more enraged as he read. Osamu was itching to know what the letter contains. Was itching to cut through these people who dared hurt his brother.

“What does it say, father?”

“They wanted us to fulfil their demand of independence if we want Atsumu back unharmed. They sent a lock of Atsumu’s hair too, as proof.” Rage filled Osamu’s very being. His eyes glinted dangerously. These people hurt his mother, and dared to cut his brother’s hair? He will ensure to hurt them tenfold for every cut they caused.

“Burn them, father,” Osamu whispered with a sharp voice. His eyes smoldered with every contained rage that he tried to keep within him. “Burn them to the ground.” Kasai never thought that his eight year old son could be this terrifying. The figure that was standing in front of him was not Miya Osamu, his quiet and calm son. No. The boy standing in front of him was someone better, a general in the making.

“They could hurt Atsumu even more, though. Are we willing to take that chance?”

“They already hurt him. What guarantee do we have that they won’t do it again? This is arrogance, father. They thought they could abduct the Crown Prince of Inarizaki and escaped with their life intact? No. This is a mockery towards us, father. We do not tolerate treacherous traitors like these rebels. Burn them. To ashes. Until there is nothing left but fear of Inarizaki’s scorn.” 

Kasai smirked at his son’s admission. Bloodlust always runs through the Miyas bloodstream it seems. “Akagi,” he called for his butler who immediately bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty?” 

“Mobilize the troops to the rebels camp. Tell Suna Toji to lead the army, he knows where it’s located. Burn them all to ashes, but ensure Atsumu’s safety. Failure to bring back Atsumu would result in his son’s execution.” Osamu stiffened when he heard the threat made against Rintarou’s life. 

But honestly, Osamu couldn’t care less. His concern over Rintarou’s life pales in comparison to his worry over Atsumu and his mother’s wellbeing. He would gladly let everyone rot if it means keeping his family safe. He watched with disinterested stare as his father’s butler gave an affirmative answer and walked away from the room.

With a downcast head, he whispered, “May I go see mother now, father? I promise I will stay out of the way.”

Kasai hummed, “Sure, son. Let’s go together.”

* * *

Few weeks passed, and still no news about Atsumu’s whereabouts. His mother’s condition kept deteriorating as days went by. Osamu cannot hold to his temper, snapping left and right due to the frustration he feels. The physician said that they could not identify the poison that was used to stab his mother. His father went on a rampage that day, executing the physician on the spot.

Osamu shared the sentiment. Why is no one working _harder?_ This was their Queen and their Crown Prince. What use was their existence if they could not properly take care of them?

His mind once again flew to Atsumu. He could not help the grip of fear that threatened to swallow him whole everytime he thought about his twin. He failed. He failed to fulfil his promise to Atsumu. If only he fought to be present in the summer festival. If only he told Atsumu to not go to the festival. If only he could convince his mother to stay at the palace. If only he was stronger, better.

If only.

Alas, all those ‘what ifs’ and ‘if onlys’ that filled his mind remained nothing more other than a wishful thinking. His hands tightened around the book he was currently holding. He was trying to read up on types of poisons and how to cure them. Maybe he could offer some assistance. Maybe he could save his mother, when he failed to look after his brother.

“Young Prince,” he heard a voice that resembles Akagi called out for him. Osamu looked up, “What is it?” he asked.

Akagi bowed before resuming his sentence, “His Majesty is requesting your presence at the throne room.” Osamu nodded, as he closed his book and got up from his seat. Walking side by side with his father’s butler. “Is there any news about Atsumu?”

“General Suna has not sent another message, Young Prince. But rest assured, the Crown Prince will return soon. Please have faith in General Suna’s ability.” Akagi replied, ever the polite butler. Osamu hummed, uninterested to keep up the conversation. He knew that Akagi would only give him non-definitive answers filled with empty reassurance. He had no need for that.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

“Your Majesty, the Prince is here.” Akagi called out after knocking at the door. He could hear his father telling Akagi to let him in. Inside, he saw his father surrounded by his trusted advisors; Oikawa Tooru, Ojirou Aran, and Iwaizumi Hajime. “Hello, father.” Osamu said, nodding his head towards his father.

A smile graced his father’s lips before he gestured to Osamu to sit next to him. In his mother’s throne. He nodded, and sat. “I trust you are familiar with these people, Osamu?”

“Yes, father.”

Kasai hummed, seemed to be deep in thought. “Suna’s last letters indicate that the rebels might have a clue that we have a second heir hidden away in the castle. My advisors have also expressed concern over the safety of the throne.” his father began talking.

Osamu cocked his head, “The point being, what exactly, father?”

“We need to ensure the continuing lineage of Inarizaki monarch, Osamu. If something hap—”

Osamu froze, blood running cold. “Are you trying to replace Atsu, father?” He asked with an icy voice. “My answer would be no. Why are you giving up on him? He is not dead yet!” He said tonelessly, anger in his eyes betraying his cold voice. 

His father opened up his mouth, before closing it again. Osamu scoffed, anger clouding his judgement. All he could hear was his father's unreasonable statement. “This is your son you’re talking about. Don’t you worry about his well being? I cannot sleep without the nightmare of his death plaguing my unconsciousness. And here you are, droning about lineage as if that’s the only thing that mattered to you!”

Out of breath, Osamu glared at his father who heaved a sigh into his palm. “Calm down, son. Listen to me first.” The king ordered, eyes stern. Before the king could continue, the sound of knocking echoed throughout the room, revealing Akagi and General Suna at the door. Osamu shot out of his seat. If the General is here then does that means—

“Pardon the intrusion, Your Majesty. The Crown Prince is safe, he is currently in the medical wing. I managed to capture one of the rebellion leaders. He is currently rotting in the prison, should you wish to interrogate him.”

Osamu cannot hear anything else other than the fact that Atsumu is safe. Atsumu is here. “Father, may I be excused?” he requested, daring his father to reject him. Kasai just nodded, waved him away. Despite his earlier inisuation of his plan to replace Atsumu, his father’s relief is evident, if his smile is to be believed. Osamu got up, ran towards the medical wing. Paying no more heed to his father’s initial reason to call him there or even to hear about General Suna’s prowess in the battlefield.

No. All he wanted was to see his brother with his own two eyes.

When he arrived, he saw the physician crowding around a small body whose back was turned towards him. Osamu could see the litany of bruises and cuts that littered on his twin’s body. His rage went to an all time high, as he walked closer, fingers reaching out to touch those bruises.

How he wished he could make them pay.

“Atsu?” he whispered, as his finger made contact with his twin’s back. Atsumu whirled around when he heard Osamu’s voice. Immediately tearing up and throwing himself towards his brother who embraced him just as tightly. “S-Samu!” Atsumu wailed, fingers digging through his clothes. “H-Hics, I- I was so scared. I don’t want to die, Samu.They hurt me, it hurts. It h-hurts.” The pained wail that Atsumu blabbered was hurting his chest. Osamu could not stop the stream of tears that well up from his eyes. 

All the pain, the fear, and the rage that Osamu tried to bury broke down from the dam. Both twins clutched each other tightly. Scared that if they let go, the other would disappear from their sight. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Atsu. I should have been there.” he whispered, begging for his twin’s forgiveness.

Atsumu sniffed, “Why are you apologizing, silly? This is not your fault.”

“I promised you I wouldn’t leave you alone, yet I did. I let these people took you away. Let them hurt you,” Osamu said slowly, voice barely audible. Shame was clouding his face. How could he face Atsumu after this? 

“I… I never want to feel this helpless again, Atsu. Knowing you are out there, alone. Hurting.” Osamu hiccuped. Atsumu tilted his head before giving a wet laugh at his twin.

“You told General Suna to burn these people to ashes, no?”

Osamu looked up, confused, “H-How do you know?”

“He told me about it. Said it was a direct order from you. I could never truly be alone, Samu. Not when I got you, here or a thousand miles apart. So please don’t cry.” Atsumu said, as he wiped his own tears. Osamu gave a watery chuckle at that, before turning somber.

“Atsu… remember that question you asked me two years ago?”

“Huh?”

“About what I want to be when I grow up?”

“Uh, yeah, what about it, Samu?” Atsumu looked at him questioningly, “Do you want to be king now?” he asked.

Osamu shook his head, “No,” he paused before continuing, “I want to be your sword and shield, in the future. So I can protect you, Mother, and Father by myself without relying on General Suna like I did before.”

“Samu…”

“I will get stronger, Atsu. So this incident won’t happen again. So Mother would not have to suffer through the pain of poison for the second time.”

Atsumu looked at him with a bewildered expression, “Mama? Mama is poisoned? Where is she?” he panicked, shaking Osamu’s body. Before Osamu could answer him the Physician cut in, “Her Highness is at the royal chamber, Princes. After I am done treating the Crown Prince’s wounds, I will gladly escort the two of you to her chamber.”

Atsumu nodded, “Okay.” and beckoned at Osamu to sit beside him.

“Samu?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mean it?” Even without looking at Atsumu, Osamu knew that Atsumu was referring to the promise he made earlier. “Always, Atsu. I will be your sword and shield. Just wait for me, okay?”

Atsumu smiled, then laid his head on Osamu’s shoulder. “Okay.”

* * *

The atmosphere in the castle was dark and suffocating. The Queen finally gave up, her body unable to sustain the damage caused by the unknown poison. Atsumu saw her body being lowered into the ground with a detached expression. He still could not comprehend the fact that his mama was gone. There is no more Miya Kazane who would kiss him goodnight, or catch butterflies with him in the garden. No more Miya kazane, who would let him sit on her lap and tell him stories.

The Queen was dead, and the whole castle mourned with them.

He heard Osamu’s sobs beside him, heart breaking as it was. Atsumu never thought that he would not feel anything other than emptiness when his mother’s casket was buried under the ground. Like there is a gaping hole in his chest that used to be filled with her warmth.

His hand sneaked into his brother’s, trying to give him strength. Osamu squeezed back, as his sobs became louder. In front of them, their father stood as still as a Statute. As if he was trying to commit the vision of his late wife in his mind. Seeing her for the last time.

“Ssh, Samu, it’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

Osamu just gave soft sniffles at his reassurance. Eyes wide with pain and disbelief. Sobs wracking through his figures, making it seem as if he was shaking. He probably was. Atsumu felt helpless. Dread filling him. What was he supposed to do now that his mama was gone?

The funeral continued in silence, with occasional sobs coming from his brother. When it was over, he saw his father making his way towards them. “Hey, boys, are you guys holding up okay?” He asks softly. Atsumu nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack.

“I want to talk to you two tonight. Please come to the throne room after dinner, okay?” Kasai requested. “Okay, father.” answered Osamu. With that, Kasai ruffled their head one last time before walking away.

“What does he want to talk about, I wonder?” Atsumu mused quietly. Osamu shook his head, “I don’t know either, Atsu.”

Silence stretched out between the two.

“So… we only have each other now.”

Osamu scoffed, “We only have each other since the beginning, stupid.”

“Hey! Mama was there too, you know.”

“For you, maybe” Osamu did not mean to sound so bitter, but he could not help it. Miya Kazane was his mother too, yet he could never feel any of her warmth anymore. Not after being starved of it for eight years. Now he had to deal with the fact that he would never be able to feel it again. Atsumu flinched at that, cringing away. “I—”

“Don’t apologize. Not your fault. I was just being bitter.”

“Sti—”

“No.”

Atsumu pouted, he swung his leg from where he was sitting. “Please don’t leave me too, Samu.” he whispered, softly. As if those words were meant for Atsumu and Atsumu only, not for Osamu to hear. “Hey… I promised you, don’t I?”

There’s no answer coming from Atsumu, “Moron. I won’t leave you. Have I ever lied to you before, Atsu?”

“No.”

“Then trust me?”

Atsumu let out a small sigh, “Always.”

* * *

It was now 7 in the evening. Both Atsumu and Osamu had arrived in the throne room. They saw their father, sitting there with head downcast. “Papa?” Atsumu said, breaking through the silence in the room. Kasai looked up and smiled when he saw his sons standing there.

“Come closer, Atsu, Samu.”

They obeyed without a second thought. “Is something wrong?”

“I am going to war tomorrow, my child.”

Osamu nodded, already predicting this outcome. He knew that there would be hell to pay after his mother’s death. There was no way that his father would let any single citizen from Karasuno live. His father was looking for revenge, for someone to blame, and he could not fault him for that.

“That’s why, for both of your safety, the two of you will be separated.”

Atsumu was the one who reacted first, “What? No! Why, Papa? I don’t want to!”

“The castle will be the most vulnerable place with me and my warlord gone. I cannot afford to put my two heirs in this one castle. If this castle falls, then both of you will be fair game towards those who were looking forward to Inarizaki’s demise. I cannot allow that to happen.”

Atsumu shook his head, refusing to listen. “But I don’t want to!”

Osamu, who was silent while his twin screamed at his father, decided to observe Kasai. His tense jaw and harsh stare gave away to the fact that his father had made up his mind and nothing could sway him from said decision. He understood his father’s reasoning, but—

“Where would I go, Father?” Osamu asked quietly. He felt his brother looked at him with a betrayed expression. “Samu, shut up for a second,” Atsumu growled, eyes blazing with anger and a tinge of desperation. “Papa, No. Why should Samu be banished from the castle? He is a prince too, Pa!” he said desperately, begging his father to rethink his decision.

The King laughed, not unkindly, “If not Osamu, then who, Atsu? You?” he asked, voice hollow. Atsumu scowled, “Then why not have both of us gone, Papa? If none of your heir is in the castle, we’d be safe together somewhere! Please, Papa. I am okay with not living in the castle as long as Samu is with me,” Atsumu pleaded, his eyes started watering.

Usually, the King would cave when Atsumu is near tears. But this time, he only looked away. Osamu could see the heartbreak the King tried to contain. He could see how much this order pained his father. But he knew, his father would not back down. The need for revenge, to avenge his mother’s death was still running hot on his father’s mind. Not that he could fault him for that.

“Atsu… You are the crown prince. I cannot have the palace empty without anyone with royal blood, son. I am sorry, but this is the only way.” His father whispered, hands reaching out to Atsumu who recoiled away. Kasai winced, hurt. Atsumu, sensing that his father would not change his mind no matter how he begged, turned to Osamu.

“Samu, tell me that you do not agree with this madness!”

“Atsu, Father has a po—”

“No!” Atsumu cut him off, tears now running freely on his face. Desperation was painted clearly on his face now, as the hopelessness of the situation finally caved in. “Samu, you promised, Samu. You told me you would not leave me!” He said with a small voice, almost inaudible. Voice breaking as his downcast eyes went up, looking at Osamu.

“Atsu—”

“You promised. Why are you so eager to leave me too, Samu?” The emotions that were barren from Atsumu during their mother’s funeral seemed to break through. “First Mama. Now you. Was I not enough for all of you to want to stay with me?” he whispered. “Was I not a good enough son, Papa, that Mama does not want to wake up and listen to my apologies? That Mama won’t give me a chance to apologize for letting her be poisoned for my sake? That Mama would choose death instead of waking up to me again?”

The crack in Atsumu’s voice was painful to listen to. The King looked away, for once speechless. Not knowing that his son would blame himself this much for his mother’s death. “And Samu, I’m sorry I killed Mama, I’m sorry I took her away from you. I was selfish, I was stupid. It should have been me, Samu. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever you ask, just please don’t agree with Papa and leave me alone, Samu.” Atsumu hiccuped, his face a mess.

“Please, Samu…” the helplessness and agony Osamu heard in Atsumu's voice made up his mind for him.

His heart hurt as he listened to his brother’s desperate tirade. How could Atsumu, the most precious person in Osamu’s life now, thought that he was hated? That Osamu somehow blamed him for his mother’s death?

With a trembling hand, he pulled Atsumu closer to him. Whispering tender reassurances that no, Osamu did not blame him for their mother’s death. That Atsumu had nothing to apologise for. Rocking his brother’s quivering form, trying to calm him down. His eyes went to seek his father’s and saw the tear tracks that were visible on his father’s face.

All of them were affected badly by Atsumu’s cries.

Voice firm, Osamu said “I’m sorry, Father. I can’t leave Atsu. I don’t want to go.”

He saw his father give the two of them a sad smile, before saying “Sadly, I am not giving you a choice.” The guards that were standing near the throne room seized the two of them. He struggled against them, but to no avail. These guards were more than capable of dragging him away from Atsumu's panicked yell. “Samu! Please, Papa, please don’t take him away from me.” he heard Atsumu begged with desperation thick in his voice. 

He struggled harder, hopelessly trying to reach out for his twin. No. No. They cannot take him away. Osamu was ready to open up his mouth to bite the guard’s hand before a needle was injected into his arm,

 _‘Ah, it seems his father was not above playing dirty to separate me from Atsu’_ he thought, before darkness enveloped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. One chapter down, eleven more to go. Please don't burn me at the stake, I promise the pain is necessary. Please tell me what you think on the comments below! Thank you, see you on the next update

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/koogeyamaa) I promise I don't bite!


End file.
